User talk:Elassint
Old Liberapedia The Old Boy's down again. Perhaps WillH only paid till the end of December. I'll keep checking just in case it comes back. I won't be working in my garden today. The weather is colder than usual here. Proxima Centauri 09:27, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :Good, that means I won't have to guard it anymore and the new site's google rank will rise. --Elassint 19:31, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::We must keep checking. Old Liberapedia may come back. I fear Google will put the RationalWiki article high. They don't like us for some reason. Proxima Centauri 19:52, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::I don't know why that is, maybe its my fault. --Elassint 20:25, 1 January 2009 (UTC) lost Liberal- username Thanks for the help and the prompt reply - I have re-registered under this new (old) username. SamuelRiv 19:46, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday Liberapedia On Feb 28th Liberapedia will be just 2 years old. Here are 2 links where we can download pictures to put onto the Main Page that day. *Birthday *Birthday cakes. Liberapedia has over 1,400 articles. That’s not bad for a 2 year old. We’ve got twice as many as we had this time last year. What’s as important is that the articles are longer on average. Taking that into account we’ve probably grown by 3 or 4 times in one year in spite of Google ranking the defunct Old Liberapedia above the active New Liberapedia for 6 months. Next year we can hope to grow better. Proxima Centauri 18:34, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Hello Where are you? AJUK 01:48, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Glad to see you're alive. Proxima Centauri 07:38, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Thanks for deleting it when Wikia automatically welcomed a vandal, vandalism has been on the increase since Wikia started doing that. I've been blocking vandals and reverting vandalism all day. It's a bit better now but you will need to look out for vandals. Proxima Centauri 18:44, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Good to see you back Good to see you back. How do you like Liberapedia now that it's growing? Proxima Centauri 04:22, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :1670 articles seems nice. I have yet to look at many of them, and it's late here. At your age your wiki editing will improve slowly but steadily over the years. Do you want to be a really kick ass wiki editor so you can scare the Christians and the Conservatives? The best way to improve your editing will be to work hard at school so you get to a really good college or university. They'll teach you to write good stuff there. Proxima Centauri 17:24, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I had to block a troll yesterday. How he feel when he saw the ban window? When trolls give you trouble on the Internet remember you'll probably do better in life than they will. Make sure you do well at school, at college and in your education generally so you do better than they do. Proxima Centauri 04:48, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I've put a different template onto the Internet Explorer article and I hope you'll like the reminder that many Conservatives are silly. Proxima Centauri 07:32, December 8, 2009 (UTC) You're back again Nice to see someone I know. I remember how you helped keep Old Liberapedia together when the vandals were onto us, that must have been really tough work. Proxima Centauri 11:06, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I put the templates back for a reason, people laugh at liberal ideas, think we are fools and this harms liberal causes. If these templates are not put back I'm leaving. I'm not staying if there's a risk Liberapedia will harm liberal causes. Proxima Centauri 16:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Most users, especially new users won't read the copyright warning. Proxima Centauri 16:07, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Here's what Kennedy and Marilyn Monroe did together. Proxima Centauri 17:27, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I know nobody will compare a country with a movie, that was a joke. Proxima Centauri 09:10, August 27, 2010 (UTC) You can do a great deal to improve this wiki working on templates, uploading pictures that I can't. Proxima Centauri 06:50, August 30, 2010 (UTC) if the templates go I go. Why are you fighting me? Proxima Centauri 01:49, September 20, 2010 (UTC) New articles At the moment I’m working to get the number of articles over 2,000 as that will give Liberapedia respectability. Also when people read a small article they think of more they can write. Do you feel like helping? Proxima Centauri 13:55, September 22, 2010 (UTC) But seriously Where did that message come from? I'm really worried now. But I'm probably asking the wrong person.--Draddog Yesdnil 23:03, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for my panic attack on my user talk page. If you want to join, it's here. I will be glad to make you or any other Liberapedians admins. I will unblock myself and restore it tomorrow. I don't feel like staying on the computer.--Draddog Yesdnil 23:40, September 30, 2010 (UTC) If Draddog didn't do that edit he should be pleased that others have already noticed his wiki. Proxima Centauri 07:06, October 1, 2010 (UTC)